


A surprise guest for a Petramos Christmas

by FrancescaOwens1



Series: Petramos with Miguel [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU Canon Divergence, F/F, Petra didn’t kill her twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaOwens1/pseuds/FrancescaOwens1
Summary: Miguel joins the Solano-Ramos for their first Christmas. Petra isn’t too happy at first but her family convince her otherwise.It’s slightly au again it’s not long after the last fic with Miguel. But there’s no killing Petra killing her twin in this au, and no break up.





	A surprise guest for a Petramos Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Once again forgive any grammar mistakes, they are all my own. This has not been beta’d. Have a great Christmas, everyone!

Petra has never thought she’d ever spend a Christmas with a dog in her hotel. 

Even if it was JR’s dog, and even if they were celebrating Christmas with JR separately to their usual Hanukkah plans. Dogs were never part of the plan for her family holidays. 

Rafael has dropped the girls back from his and the Villanueva’s celebrations to her. Moments after which led to the twins finding J.R waiting for them in the suite. Petra had been too ingrained in telling her latest assistant to rearrange a meeting with the board, that she hadn’t noticed until she heard the loud squeal that they both made simultaneously. 

They had both called out for the other woman the second they saw her, and the squeal had only began when they saw the dog sitting next to her feet. The two toned lean and muscled body of a dog that under no other circumstances would Petra allow near them. A dog that sat at the height of the sofa with two surprisingly dark but soft brown eyes and just happened to have a Christmas hat sat almost perfectly on its ears. 

Petra was amazed, they had become very attached to J.R in such a short time, and they were normally so calm. Maybe she had missed a trick in not buying them a pet. 

Miguel, who had been silent since they got there, had suddenly started to pick up. His tail beginning to wag at the small beings moving closer towards him. His ears twitching beneath the hat and body beginning to vibrate with excitement.

“I forgot you were bringing him over” she began, a small smile at the sight of her girlfriend on her lips as she walked over to the woman in question. 

“Oh, well, I can take him home if you want” JR hastily replied, moving to grab the lead that was set down on the sofa. Making the dogs head turned towards her and the twins’ own heads with it.

“No, no it’s fine” Petra waves her off. Not wanting to continue the sudden tension which had filled the room at her previous remark. 

“Who is he?” Ellie asked, eyeing the tall legs of the dog in front of her almost apprehensively, making Anna chime in at the same time.”Why didn’t you tell us you had a dog?!”

“Anna!” Petra admonished, her tone perhaps a little too sharp. Eyeing her daughter expectantly, who quickly dropped her gaze to her feet and mumbled a quick reply about the brashness of their question. 

“His name is Miguel and because I forgot. I assumed as I had told mummy that she would have told you” JR explained, her hand coming up to scratch behind the pointed ears of the elephant, or more accurately, dog, in the room. 

“Can we pet him?” Ellie asked, her voice small yet tentative. But her eyes had not left the dog since she had seen him. Barely even acknowledging the adults as she went. Seemingly as fascinated by him as her sister. 

“Of course” JR smiled. Making both the girls match her smile with ones of their own, dropping their new bags, a present from Jane, off their shoulders and quickly approaching the still excitedly vibrating dog. 

“Can he stay mum?” Anna asked, stopping dead in her tracks hallways over to do so. Clearly not willing to get too involved with loving a dog who wasn’t gonna be around for too long that day. 

“Please Mum” the twins chorused expectantly, fixing their gazes simultaneously onto her. “come on Pete” JR encouraged, this almost smug look on her face like she knew that that would be the deciding factor. 

Petra never would have imagined she’d spend Christmas with a dog in her hotel, but after all three of her favourite people fixed her with puppy dog eyes and pouts, there was nothing she could do.

And so Miguel joined their family celebration that day. Despite being a dog, and despite malting a lot on her rug, and despite barking at nearly every sound he heard outside the room. Further reinforcing to Petra how quickly she had fallen for her girlfriend and just how much she loved her girls.


End file.
